


Bite me!

by Smut_lover13



Category: Fake News RPF
Genre: A terrible terrible friend, For a Friend, M/M, Please Kill Me, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:43:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smut_lover13/pseuds/Smut_lover13
Summary: I was nearly held at gunpoint to make this.





	Bite me!

**Author's Note:**

> Take it. Take this to quench your everlasting thirst, you hoe

It was just a small cut, nothing more than a single drop of blood.

In another time in his life, it would have meant nothing to Jon. At most, he would curse himself for not paying attention while he cooked and would throw away food the blood touched. But these days, blood is no longer just a bodily fluid. There is not a day that passes by that the word is not mentioned, not a week where he doesn't see it stain his lover's clothes, or drip from his lips. It's a small cut, but the smell has already drowned out any other smell that came from the kitchen. In front of him, Stephen's pupils grow wide out of instinct while his knuckles go white as he tries to hold it back. Like a hungry shark, Stephen stares at him and tries to preserve the small amount of humanity he has left.

The vampire shuts his eyes and grits his teeth, forcing himself to avoid eye contact with Jon. At least now he can't see how red his cheeks are, and how little he's doing to rectify the situation. Jon could always leave the room and lock himself up, or at least find a bandage, but he stands, completely still, allowing a single drop of blood to drop on the tiled counter.

Stephen's resolve shattered.

Within the flash of a second, Jon finds himself flush against the kitchen counter, Stephen's hands holding him steady by the hips with superhuman strength. Jon's hands are busy, one is stained with blood while the other holds a stainless steel knife. By instinct, he tightens his grip on it, and it's hard for Stephen to miss.

The taller man speaks to his ear, voice breathless and low. "I don't want to hurt you. You should go.. lock yourself in your room."

"I know." Jon squirms beneath the other man, his own voice almost becoming strained.

"You can use it on me, you know - the knife. In case I get out of line. Don't hesitate."

Without a moment's thought, Jon let go of the weapon, allowing it to drop to the floor beside them. At any second, Stephen could simply pick it up and use it himself. He could lose his sense of humanity and overfeed. It's a massive unspoken moment of trust, one that neither of them overlook. When it falls, he hears Stephen gasp.

"I won't need it." It's subtle, but he's sure Stephen can feel the way Jon is trying to keep himself from bucking his hips, or that his heart is beating out of his chest. Not out of fear, though. Never out of fear. "I know you won't hurt me."

"I need.. I need-"

Before the man can whine any longer, Jon presses back against Stephen's chest and raises his injured hand to his lover lips. Stephen takes his hand and licks it clean, sharp teeth occasionally grazing his palm and threatening to leave another cut. Meanwhile, Jon uses his other hand to unbutton his shirt, and Stephen chuckles at the sight.

"To think you were busy cooking," The vampire helps him off his clothing, a large hand curling around his neck. "When you were my meal all along."

Despite the severity of the situation, Jon couldn't help but snort at the cheesy line. Not the reaction most people would have when someone was about to bite their neck and drink their blood.

Not all of it, of course. They had decided this before - Stephen was allowed to take a pint and nothing more. Jon worried that he wouldn't be able to know how much he drank when he was so entranced, but Stephen assured him that he had feasted on enough bodies to know the right amount.

Jon pressed his hands to the counter in front of him, breath hitching, and Stephen continued to tease, hands roaming every part of him, specifically the clothed area between his legs.

"I like to watch you blush. It makes you look tasty." Stephen growls, leaning stronger into his impulses with every second. He pressed against Jon's backside, still fully clothed but really only wearing a tight-fitting pair of jeans that left little to the imagination. Jon hitched his hips up to him, needing more. "I want to... Can I bite you? Is that okay..?"

Jon didn't beg, he hated to seem so weak. But at his current status, where he found himself bent over a kitchen counter with a pair of fangs grazing the sensitive skin of his neck, he tried so hard not to beg to be used. It went against everything he'd tried to be, everything he likes to think of himself. Stephen has a way of changing people. Stephen asked again, voice breaking and desperate now.

Jon turned his head to the side to bare his neck. His entire body shivered at the cold touch of the vampire's hand, his own skin burning by comparison.

Stephen licked a stripe up his neck and bit down without hesitation. A slow incision with sharp teeth, precisely bitten to avoid too much blood flow. Jon, against all odds, moaned beneath the man before biting his lip as he felt him drink -- draining him slowly and tenderly. He already felt lightheaded and it wasn't from the blood loss. A hand came to the side of his face, stroking his cheek slowly, tenderly. A gesture that that never failed to make him weak at the knees.

Jon has never felt more loved.

Stephen pressed against him once more, no longer ignoring the fact that they were both rock hard, even while doing this. He doesn't want to think about how fucked up that may be, all he wants to focus on is the multiple sensations that cover his body right now. Stephen's trembling hands struggled to unbutton his pants and groaned against Jon's neck in a light plea for help. Stephen realized it was difficult to remove his belt when his fangs were still attached to Jon's neck. But even while in a daze, Jon managed to get any remainder of clothing off of his body, now completely naked in the middle of the kitchen. He'd thought he would have a bit more decency.

Stephen held Jon's cock in hand, sending waves of goosebumps throughout his skin. It was too much. Nothing, _nothing_ , could have prepared him for the millions of sensations that resulted in being bitten and drank from while having his cock stroked. It was the polar opposite of being blindfolded and gagged, where senses were blocked to heighten the rest. Now, he could feel everything. His body reacted to the danger of his position, and adrenaline shot up his body and turned to arousal. Jon gripped at the edge of the counter and he rested his head against the cool marble, trying his absolute best to not make a sound.

Behind him, Stephen fumbled with his clothes until he heard some buttons pop open. Jon assumed it was his jeans, as he could now feel Stephen's hard cock resting heavily against his thigh. He thrusted his hips forward gently while Stephen continued to drink from him, one hand keeping his neck steady while the other grabbed his own cock to rest it against Jon's cheeks.

A word escaped his tongue, the one that he was trying so very hard not to let out. "Stephen, oh.. _please.._ "

Stephen couldn't answer, not at his current state, but he ran a soothing hand from the base of his neck to the expanse of his chest, stroking the goosebump covered skin until Jon relaxed into his touch again.

He spread his legs apart and allowed the vampire to rut against him. Stephen growled against his pale skin, still drinking away, as Jon found himself planted in the middle ground between consciousness and unconsciousness.

Stephen bucked his hips against Jon roughly, thankfully having the decency not to actually fuck him in the middle of the kitchen despite how primal he'd been acting up to this point. He groaned with a mouth full of blood as Jon reached down to stroke himself, feeling the warm drops of crimson liquid fall from his neck and down to the kitchen counter.

When Stephen finally detached himself from Jon, he cleaned the area around his neck with his tongue, licking away at any drop or stain that surrounded it. Jon closed his eyes and kept stroking his cock as Stephen licked him clean -- he could practically see the man smirking behind him, getting off at seeing him so desperate and helpless.

Stephen, no longer needing to hold his neck steady, could now grab and tease at whatever part of Jon's body he so wanted. He chose to grab at his ass and spread it apart, resting the head of his dribbling cock against his entrance. Jon shuddered against the counter-top.

He came on the kitchen floor, still stroking his cock in the aftermath of his orgasm, his skin felt overly sensitive and hot, especially after being drained of a pint of blood (or what he hoped was a pint). Stephen laughed and allowed Jon to breathe for a moment.

"You taste great, Jon. Not as salty as I thought you would be." Stephen chuckled against his ear as his hands drove to grab at the kitchen counter, cracking tiles and wood beside Jon from the superhuman strength. "A little treat, just for me, aren't you? Wanna know how you taste?"

Jon looks over his shoulder and nods dumbly, not registering what it means until Stephen kisses him. On his lips he tastes iron, a faint hint of blood -- and it stains the sides of Stephen's mouth like lipstick, now staining his own face as well, most likely.

"Stephen--"

"I would fuck you right here, right now, just like this. I could make you cum again so easily. The door is unlocked and anyone could walk right in and see you bending over for me. Would you like that?"

Jon feels his ears turn even redder than they must have been. He continues to stroke his cock, barely able to keep himself upright at his point but all Stephen has to do is hold him by the hip to support his entire body weight. It's embarrassing but Stephen is right, he'll just get hard again and let Stephen fuck him. He feels Stephen's chest rest on his back, muscle straining against the thin fabric of his clothes. Jon arches his back, unable to respond.

Except Stephen will have none of it. His hand is swatted away from his cock until Stephen pulls them over his hand, one large, nicely manicured hand holding both of his own, smaller hands. Actually, Jon feels indefinitely smaller than Stephen at the moment, as Stephen wipes out everything from the kitchen island, not caring if he makes a mess, and manhandles the smaller male until they're facing each other. The vampire still has a wild look in his eyes, his pupils wide and a smirk on his lips as he shows off his incisors, still protruding more than usual from the smell of blood. Jon's cock twitches at the sight, unable to do anything, and spreads his legs once more.

He's so close to his breaking point. To think, all he wanted to do earlier was make some stew, but no, he's begging for his vampire roommate to fuck him properly.

Well. He's not begging just yet.

Jon throws his head back and props himself up on his elbows to look at Stephen as he presses kisses to the man's chest, his thighs, and the two small cuts that now decorate his neck. Jon's legs tremble as he feels Stephen's teeth graze his inner thigh. "The things I could do to you right now..." He purrs. "You're so turned on by me, aren't you? You like how I treat you."

The human swallows, then nods with half-lidded eyes, still a bit light-headed. "I'm not scared of you."

Stephen pauses, his cock resting near his entrance, coating the ring of muscle with pre-cum.

"Naughty, naughty, boy."

He goes back to teasing the expanse of Jon's skin, leaving bruises and marks scattered across his chest and thighs. His eyes wander to Stephen's hard cock, still out in the open. What is he waiting for? Jon is naked and wanton for him, clearly consenting to everything they've done up to this point. What's the hold up?

Oh, he wants him to beg.

Stephen's tongue runs across the head of his cock teasingly, now leaning between Jon's legs and watching him intently. Jon bites his lip, he doesn't want to give in, and yet... his desperation is getting the best of him.

"Stephen..."

"That's it, Jon, give into me."

"I.. If you don't fuck me right now.. I will take the garlic from the fridge and throw it at you."

Stephen almost hisses at the mention of the vegetable, but ends up laughing and kissing the top of Jon's forehead. "I suppose that will do."

Jon grabs the man by the thin fabric of his shirt and kisses him deeply, still tasting his own blood on the taller man's tongue. It makes Stephen moan, and he wraps an arm around Jon's small waist to prop him up as they kiss, his free hand fumbling around the cabinets. He finds the olive oil quickly and Jon cannot believe he is agreeing to this.

" _Stephen_ \--!"

Sensing his impatience, Stephen _finally_ inserts something inside him to stretch him out. It's just a finger, but it's enough to calm the smaller man for a moment. Jon closes his eyes and whimpers, feeling two more digits enter him. They both know that this is not the proper way to do this -- he is not nearly stretched enough and the kitchen island will prove to be uncomfortable later on -- but Jon couldn't care less at this point.

Stephen pulls out his fingers, making Jon groan at the empty feeling, and he pushes the head of his cock in its place. The feeling is _wonderful_ , Jon can't believe he's going to cum twice in one night. He's still sensitive from his previous orgasm, so he can feel every graze of Stephen's large, almost unbearably warm cock inside him. He has no idea if the man was born with it or if he just became more well-endowed after he was bitten, but he doesn't mind either way.

"Harder..."

Stephen groans above him, "I expected you to be a bit less bossy."

Jon moves back against Stephen's cock until he's buried to the hilt, whimpering again at the burn of his skin but urging his boyfriend to move again. "Aren't vampires supposed to be super strong or something? I know you can go faster."

"Not with that tone." He answers, letting his cock slip out of Jon just to irritate him.

Jon sighs, blushing madly, and flutters his eyes. "Please, Stephen.. I want you to come in me.."

That seems to have the same effect on the vampire as the smell of blood because, within seconds, Stephen was pounding into him with his arms wrapped around Jon's waist and pulling him close to his chest, licking at the fresh incisions on his neck like some sort of mark.

"You can have m-more." Jon says between thrusts, panting heavily.

"What?"

The smaller man moves his head to the side and licks his lips. "You can drink while you fuck me. I can take another pint."

Stephen seems at lost for words, pulling him closer with almost too much force that reeks of bloodlust all over again. "A-Are you sure?"

"I want to know what it feels like."

He feels the teeth sink into his flesh delicately, slowly, contrasting with the hard thrusts of Stephen's hips going inside him. As the vampire begins to drink from him, Jon feels his cock grow impossibly hard from all the different sensations in his body. He takes his cock in his hand and strokes it between their bodies, slick with pre-cum.

It doesn't take long for Jon to finish -- with Stephen fucking his prostate and drinking his blood at the same time, it was a wonder he lasted so long -- and he cums on their stomachs, exhausted and oversensitive as Stephen continues to move inside him.

Stephen cums inside him shortly after, with a gasp that Jon can't help but echo, then removes his teeth from his neck, once again licking him clean, but he also runs his tongue across his strained chest and cock.

Stephen smiled back at him with a mouth covered in blood. It's a familiar sight now and doesn't put Jon off in the slightest.

(Maybe he enjoys knowing that it was _his_ blood that got Stephen feeling like that in the first place. He blushes and tries not to think about it too much.)

Jon was a mess, and Stephen could feel the disgust radiating off him because he spends no time picking up his naked, spent human and taking him to the main bathroom for a shower. Jon rests against the tiled wall, slowly regaining his senses, while Stephen undressed and steps inside, wiping cleaning off the blood, cum and oil from their bodies properly.

"How are you feeling?"

Jon's hand immediately drift to his neck. It aches, just as a drawing out blood at the doctor's office would ache, but it is not terrible. "Light-headed, but 'm fine."

"Let me see."

Stephen holds Jon's hand as he takes a close look to the fang marks, no longer the monster and once again the caring man he used to be in his past life. "It'll heal fine just as long as we keep it clean."

Jon's eyes dart to the scar on his arm. That bite was a far less clean and it took months until it could heal into a respectable, more avoidable scar that he didn't have to hide in favour of questions he did not know how to answer. "It's fine, I can do it myself."

Stephen stops looking at his neck and looks at his eyes instead. "I did this to you, the least I can do is help you."

"Trust me, I'm okay--"

The vampire looks down at their feet. His cold hand gripping his shoulder. "Please."

Jon silently agrees without another protest and allows himself to be cleaned once more.

After a shower and a much needed brush of their teeth, the two look like respectable human beings (or one and a half human beings) once more.

"Sorry for throwing all the vegetables on the floor and ruining your stew."

"I don't even want to look at the kitchen right now. I'll order out." Jon sighs.

Stephen looked out the window and was greeted by the moon. "We could go out to eat! My treat, seeing as I already had dinner." He winks for full effect.

Jon can't help but roll his eyes, especially as Stephen helps him put on his coat and scarf, which he definitely did not need to do, but Jon certainly doesn't mind the sudden tenderness that comes after the sort of time they just shared.

Stephen opens the door offering his hand.

Jon smiles. "Lead the way."

* * *

 


End file.
